A Scare Is Lose
by EnigmaOfSteel77
Summary: Oliver returns to Metropolis after his business trip to Gotham City, but his friends notice he's not the same Oliver Queen they know. Clark goes to the Watchtower to meet him, but will it all end well?


**Quick note here: **This is my first ever fan fiction story that I thought about writing for 3 weeks, and I finally did it. I guess this will be a oneshot story, unless I get good reviews/reviews asking to keep going. Other than that, tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy this!

Clark Kent is out scouting the city of Metropolis, somewhat hoping there will be a crime to stop. Kneeling at the top of a building, taking in the sight of all the lights illuminating the city. His earpiece goes off, which Clark uses to communicate to Chloe, mostly.

Clark answers it and answers. 'Chloe, you got anything for me?' No one else really calls his earpiece besides Chloe, which she calls to alert Clark on any criminal or suspicious activity lingering around in Metropolis in the night scene. Other than her, Oliver will call if he needs Clark's help.

'Yeah, Clark I do. But it's not really in the crime section of the book, so to speak' Chloe responds. 'It's Oliver.'

Clark seems a bit surprised. 'Oliver? I thought he was still in Gotham, at least that's what I was told' Clark seems a bit shocked for a few seconds. 'Has he contacted you at all?'

'He has and as much as I'm used to strange things daily, Clark, he doesn't seem like the Oliver we know and love' She bites her lip in a nervous way.

Clark's eyes now start to focus in, trying to help him get that statement correct. 'What do you mean he's not the same? What did he say to you'

Chloe pauses for a few seconds before answering. 'Clark, he called me to tell you that he wants you to meet him at the Watchtower as soon as I tell you this. Sounds a little not-Ollie, doesn't it?'

Clark puzzles but answers back 'If he wanted me to meet him, he would've called me. Chloe, are you at the Watchtower still?' Clark thinks in his head, still, he can't believe his best friend from high school went from Torch reporter to Daily Planet reporter to Watchtower. Either way, he wouldn't know what he would do with Chloe by his side.

'I'm out of town right now thanks to Lois wanting a girls' night out. Will you be alright flying solo tonight?' Chloe is interrupted by her outgoing, loud mouth cousin, who seems to have been drinking a bit. 'CHLOE! Chloe! Get off the phone already, this is girls' night, not a damn talk radio show. Get over here and drink with me!' Chloe tenses up by closing her eyes, but yells back 'One second Lois, pipe down for a millisecond, will ya?'

Clark chuckles for a second, knowing what Chloe has to put up with for a night with drinking with the infamous Lois Lane. 'Yeah, Chlo. Don't worry about it, I'll go see what Oliver wants. Be careful with her, okay?

Chloe chuckles back 'Haha, yeah I will' She quickly changes to her serious voice. 'Clark, you be careful too. Let me know if something is wrong with Oliver.' Clark answers back 'Will do.' He clicks his earpiece to hang up his call, and sets his eyes towards the Watchtower building.

Oliver waits patiently inside of the Watchtower building. He's in his Green Arrow outfit, hood down because he has nothing to hide, not from Clark. Ollie seems...different. His bow is left on the table next to the high tech computer-savvy networks, used by Chloe mostly every night with her recon missions helping out Clark and Oliver with his team. A swift swooshing sound is heard by Oliver, and he can do nothing but smile and say 'Hey Clark. Good to know Chloe passed on my call to you. It's good to be back, I've gotta say' Ollie turns around to face Clark, who's standing there with a slant smile.

Clark glares at Oliver, with a smug smile. 'You know if you wanted to talk you could've just called me yourself, instead of using Chloe to?' Clark takes a few steps forward toward Oliver. 'What was so important in Gotham that you left for a few days?' Oliver shrugs off the offense delivered by Clark and smirks 'Clark Kent, always trying to get to the point as fast as he can run.' He looks back to Clark while setting a few arrows near his bow. 'I was there on business, company business. I wanted to make a few investments with Wayne Enterprises. It seems as though someone was buying a lot of shares and, quite frankly, I wanted them to see that Queen Industries isn't backing down. I ran into a few bumps there, saw a doctor, no biggie. I feel great.'

Clark looks at Oliver, he knows something seems a little off put by what he was told. 'A doctor? What happened to you? I hear Gotham can be rough nowadays down there. Are you sure you're okay?' Clark gets worried, asking all of these questions to Oliver. 'His name was Doctor Crane. I heard he was known in Gotham so I decided why not? I felt a lot better afterwards, it's like I don't know what happened.'

Clark senses something suspicious, he knows something is wrong but he doesn't know what, but is intent on finding out. 'I'm just saying a little heads up would've been nice on what you were doing.' He walks towards Ollie who now has his back turned. 'Chloe sensed something about you was off, and I'm starting to feel the same way, Oliver. There's more you're not telling me, isn't there?' Clark acts serious but soon becomes weak and collapses onto the Watchtower floor beneath him. 'You know Clark, sometimes I wish you would stop trying to dig up details when the truth has already been told.' Oliver turned around with a large chunk of kryptonite in his hand, weakening Clark. 'I knew there was something wrong with you when Chloe told me' Clark managed to cough up.

Oliver grabbed his bow and walked a distant from Clark, holding up kryptonite arrows to load his bow with. 'I already told you Clark, I feel better than ever. And, to be honest, with you out of the equation, I'll probably feel a helluva lot better.' Oliver continued and loaded up his bow with one, sharp kryptonite arrow. 'Oliver...you have to stop. You're not yourself.' Clark argued but Oliver raised his bow and aimed it at Clark. 'I feel like a new Oliver Queen, one that will change the world for the better!' He released the line of his bow, and the kryptonite arrow shot into Clark's chest. Clark screamed out in pain as the arrow stuck out from him, glowing bright green showing it's danger to Clark. A dark red color stains his blue shirt, the blood from the wound. Oliver doesn't hesitate to load up another arrow and aim down at Clark again. 'Oliver...' Clark mutters out 'Please, you have to stop this...fight it' Oliver says nothing as he lets go again, and another arrow plunges into Clark's left shoulder. Clark manages to stay on his knees with 2 arrows bulging out of him. Oliver loads another arrow and aims, this time at Clark's head. 'I'm sorry it has to end like this Clark. But it has to be done. You're the world's biggest threat, I'm just eliminating it' Oliver takes a deep breath as Clark looks up in pain, waiting for the last arrow to strike him down. 'Goodbye Clark...'

Oliver released the line and the arrow shot through the air slowly, but it gets knocked off course by something. Oliver's eyes widen and becomes hesitant. But it doesn't let it get to him. Oliver loads up another arrow, aims it at Clark's head, and fires. Same course of action happens, something hits Oliver's arrow and it flies to the ground. 'What the hell are you doing!?' Oliver screams out. 'Who's there? Who's there!?' Oliver loads up his last kryptonite arrow and aims it at Clark. 'Agh!' Oliver screams out as he lets the bowline go, only this time, the arrow is caught before it reaches Clark's head. A man outfitted in pitch black gear wearing a mask resembling a bat stares down Oliver, snapping the arrow in two, and darts towards him. Clark looks up and sees someone fighting with Oliver, and getting the upper hand. Back and forth these two fight, eventually the caped crusader gets the upper hand and knocks Oliver down. He delivers to furious right hands to Oliver's face, leaving Oliver defenseless. As the man raises his right hand for the last punch, Clark mutters out 'Wait!...'. Still groaning in pain with two arrows in him, he says 'Don't...he's not Oliver Queen, not the one I know.' The caped man lowers his fists, and headbutts Ollie instead, knocking him out cold.

This 'batman' of a person walks over to Clark and slowly rips the arrows out of his chest and shoulder and throws them away, allowing Clark's wounds to heal up. He stands up and looks at the mysterious vigilante, so to speak. 'How did you stop those arrow? Or more importantly, who are you and how did you even get here?' Clark not hesitating, showing no fear to ask such questions to this guy. He holds up a metal object in which Clark uses his x-ray vision to see anything about it. But all he sees is a thick metal object, in the shape of a bat, looks like to be used as a throwing star of some sort. 'I'm a friend of Chloe's.' The masked man starts to speak, in a deep and low voice. 'She came to me asking for help, knowing that something was wrong with Oliver Queen.' He pauses for a few seconds then continues. 'I followed Oliver the moment he came to Gotham, looking for business matters there.' Clark looks on. 'So you're from Gotham City?' The man looks back at him, not answering his question. 'The doctor he told you he went and saw, Jonathan Crane, is not am an to get involved with. He must have given Queen some hallucinogenic shots, taking control of his mind, that's why he wanted to kill you' Clark's eyes widen a bit. 'I knew there was something strange about Oliver, both me and Chloe. Where is this Dr. Crane now?' The caped crusader walks towards Watchtower's open window and stares out into the city. 'Scarecrow is what he calls himself. He travels frequently to Metropolis and Star City, but stations himself mostly in Gotham.'

Clark looks down at Oliver, still knocked unconscious, and looks back at the Batman figure. 'So this guy could be anywhere right? Tell me where to find him and I'll deal with it' He turns around, looking at Clark. 'Leave this to me Mr. Kent. As far as I know, he's still hiding out in Gotham. That's where I'm going back to, I suggest you keep an eye out in Metropolis for him.' He tosses to Clark what seems like a vial of some substance. 'Have Mr. Queen take this when he wakes up, it should reverse the effects of the hallucinogens in him.' Clark catches it and nods. 'I'll keep an eye out for this Scarecrow here' The caped man pulls out a grappling gun it looks like and aims up. Before he shoots, he tells Clark this. 'If you to contact me, ask your friend Chloe, unless you want to find me yourself by taking a trip to Gotham.' Clark presses his lips together and nods, watching as the Batman shoots his grappling gun up, which hooks onto a what looks like a black jet that just so happens to fly over Watchtower. Clark carefully picks up the bat-shaped objects used to block Oliver's arrow, and proceeds to click his earpiece to call Chloe, while patiently waiting for Oliver to wake up.


End file.
